Fast Track to Murder
Fast Track to Murder is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred thirty-first case of the game. It is the sixteenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in Eurasia. Plot The Bureau was on board the Trans-Siberian Express to Mongolia when the train went to a halt. Carmen and the player moved to the next carriage to find diamond magnate Ilya Tretyakov hanging from a ceiling lamp. Mid-investigation, Carmen and the player had to protect themselves from a snowstorm in a cave. Furthermore, Vadim Efremov saved them from being attacked by a bear. Despite the danger they were through, they found enough evidence to arrest ticket inspector Nikita Rukhin for the murder. Nikita denied the accusations but then admitted to the crime. Believing that Ilya's diamonds should belong to the people, Nikita had stolen the diamonds and delivered them to communist hands in China. When Ilya found out, he confronted Nikita, who knocked him out and hung him by his tie. Via a video-call trial, Judge Adaku sentenced him to 25 years in jail. Post-trial, the MGB claimed that Nikita's communist brothers were smuggling more than diamonds. The team then interrogated Nikita, who pointed them to the ice cave as the last package he was supposed to deliver was there. In the cave, the team found a circuit board with COSMORUS' logo. Natasha Romanova revealed the board was the motherboard of a COSMORUS' satellite. After the train moved again, the team found a tablet which (per Elliot) belonged to SOMBRA. The tablet contained a file called "Darkness Descends", which would allow SOMBRA's satellite to hijack every satellite orbiting the Earth, compromising the entire global communications. The team informed Natasha about their findings, but when the head of COSMORUS heard the hypothesis of a mole still operating within the organization, she grew angry and refused to keep helping the Bureau. After Chief Ripley decided to take Marina off any investigation involving her mother, the Bureau prepared to arrive in Mongolia. Summary Victim *'Ilya Tretyakov' (hanged by his tie on the Trans-Siberian) Murder Weapon *'Hanging' Killer *'Nikita Rukhin' Suspects NRukhinWorldEditionP.png|Nikita Rukhin NRodionovaWorldEditionP.png|Nina Rodionova ARaskolnikovaWorldEditionPC131.png|Agrafena Raskolnikova VEfremovWorldEditionP.png|Vadim Efremov NRomanovaWorldEditionPC131.png|Natasha Romanova Killer's Profile *The killer smokes cigarettes. *The killer eats pelmeni. *The killer has blood type A+. *The killer’s initials are N.R. *The killer wears a scarf. Crime Scenes C131S1A.png|Trans-Siberian Lounge C131S1B.png|Lounge Bar C131S2A.png|Trans-Siberian Train C131S2B.png|Train Tracks C131S3A.png|Ice Cave C131S3B.png|Cave Hideout Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Trans-Siberian Lounge. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Napkin; Victim identified: Ilya Tretyakov; New Suspect: Nikita Rukhin) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Transparent Liquid) *Analyze Transparent Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pelmeni) *Ask Nikita Rukhin about the victim. (Prerequisite: Trans-Siberian Lounge investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Trans-Siberian Train) *Investigate Trans-Siberian Train. (Prerequisite: Nikita interorgated; Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Journal) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Unknown Woman) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Nina Rodionova) *Ask Nina Rodionova about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Woman identified) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Diary; New Suspect: Agrafena Raskolnikova) *Talk to Agrafena Raskolnikova about the murder. (Prerequisite: Diary unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Hanging; Attribute: The killer smokes cigarettes) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ice Cave. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Diamonds Crate, Dusty Trowel) *Examine Diamonds Crate. (Result: Fruit Bowl) *Analyze Fruit Bowl. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type A+; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Train Tracks) *Investigate Train Tracks. (Prerequisite: Fruit Bowl analyzed; Clues: Locked Suitcase, Credit Card, Home-Made Bomb) *Examine Locked Suitcase. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Analyze Pregnancy Test. (06:00:00) *Talk to Nina Rodionova about the positive pregnancy test. (Prerequisite: Pregnancy Test analyzed; Profile updated: Nina eats pelmeni) *Examine Credit Card. (Result: Natasha’s Credit Card; New Suspect: Natasha Romanova) *Talk to Natasha Romanova about her presence on the train. (Prerequisite: Natasha’s Credit Card unraveled; Profile updated: Natasha eats pelmeni) *Analyze Home-Made Bomb. (12:00:00) *Talk to Agrafena Raskolnikova about her smoke bomb. (Prerequisite: Home-Made Bomb analyzed; Profile updated: Agrafena smokes cigarettes and eats pelmeni) *Examine Dusty Trowel. (Result: Gray Dust) *Examine Gray Dust. (Result: Mammoth Bone Dust; New Suspect: Vadim Efremov) *Ask Vadim Efremov about the victim. (Prerequisite: Mammoth Bone Dust identified; Profile updated: Vadim eats pelmeni) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cave Hideout. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Golden Laptop, Faded Ticket, Torn Paper) *Examine Golden Laptop. (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop. (09:00:00) *Ask Natasha Romanova about the victim’s plan to stop the donations to COSMORUS. (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Profile updated: Natasha smokes cigarettes) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Death Threat) *Talk to Nikita Rukhin about his death threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Death Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Nikita smokes cigarettes and eats pelmeni) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Magazine Cover) *Examine Faded Magazine Cover. (Result: Magazine Headline) *Talk to Vadim Efremov about the Siberian Geographic cover. (Prerequisite: Magazine Headline unraveled; Profile updated: Vadim smokes cigarettes) *Investigate Lounge Bar. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Lost and Found Box, Victim’s Watch) *Examine Lost and Found Box. (Result: Luggage Tag) *Analyze Luggage Tag. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer’s initials are N. R.) *Examine Victim’s Watch. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Darkness Descends 4 (No stars) Darkness Descends 4 *Investigate Trans-Siberian Train. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends; Clue: Locked Portable Device) *Examine Locked Portable Device. (Result: Elliot’s Device) *Analyze Elliot’s Device. (06:00:00) *Confront Agrafena about her hacking attempt. (Prerequisite: Elliot’s Device analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask Nikita what he knows about the network of smugglers. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends) *Investigate Ice Cave. (Prerequisite: Nikita interrogated; Clue: Smuggler’s Bag) *Examine Smuggler’s Bag. (Result: Broken Circuit Board) *Examine Broken Circuit Board. (Result: Circuit Board) *Ask Natasha Romanova about the circuit board found in the cave. (Prerequisite: Circuit Board restored; Reward: Siberian Fur Coat) *Investigate Trans-Siberian Lounge. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Unlocked Tablet. (06:00:00) *Notify Natasha Romanova about SOMBRA’s plans with the satellite. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Tablet analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This case is one of a few cases to take place in two different countries. *This case and Kicking the Bucket are the only cases in World Edition in which the murder weapon is an action. *In the "Trans-Siberian Lounge" crime scene, you can spot two socialist personalities: **Karl Marx, in a portrait; **Vladimir Lenin, in a bust. Lenin is also mentioned by Nikita Rukhin in the third chapter of this case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Eurasia